wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Harassment
Harassment can mean many things to many people, but Blizzard has some specific behaviors they consider harassment. In World of Warcraft From Battle.net support "Harassment Policy": * The use of inappropriate and offensive language is not allowed. * Real-Life Information and Threats This category includes both clear and masked language which: ** Refers to violence in any capacity that is not directly related to the game world. ** Releases any real life information about other players or Blizzard employees. * Highly inappropriate language The categories below detail language deemed to be highly inappropriate: *;Racial or Ethnic *:This category includes both clear and masked language which: ** Promotes racial/ethnic hatred. ** Is recognized as a racial/ethnic slur. ** Alludes to symbols of racial/ethnic hatred. *;Extreme Sexuality or Violence *:This category includes both clear and masked language which: ** Refers to extreme and/or violent sexual acts. ** Refers to extremely violent real life actions. *;National *:This category includes both clear and masked language which: ** Promotes national hatred. ** Is recognized as a national slur. ** Alludes to symbols of national hatred. *;Sexual Orientation *:This category includes both clear and masked language which: ** Insultingly refers to any aspect of sexual orientation pertaining to themselves or other players. * Moderately inappropriate language The categories below detail language deemed to be moderately inappropriate: *;Zone or Area Disruption *:This category includes language and/or actions intended to disturb groups of players or areas of the world, such as: ** Disruption of player events or gatherings. ** Excessive use of in-game sounds or visuals. ** Excessively casting spells with noticeable effects in crowded areas. ** Impeding or blocking access to an NPC, doodad, doorway, or any other area of the world that a player would normally be able to access. *;Obscene or Vulgar *:This category includes both clear and masked language which: ** Is crude and offensive in nature. ** Is an inappropriate reference to human anatomy or bodily functions. ** Is pornographic in nature. *;Inappropriate *:This category includes both clear and masked language which: ** Is a mildly inappropriate reference to human anatomy or bodily functions. ** Is otherwise considered objectionable. *;Harassing or Defamatory *:This category includes both clear and masked language which: ** Insultingly refers to other characters, players, Blizzard employees, or groups of people, be they in-game or external. *;Major Religions or Religious Figures *:This category includes both clear and masked language which: ** Negatively portrays major religions or religious figures. *;Illegal Drugs or Activities *:This category includes both clear and masked language which: ** References to abusing illegal drugs. ** References to performing illegal activities. *;Spamming *:This category includes: ** Excessively communicating the same phrase, similar phrases, or pure gibberish. ** Repetition of the same phrase more than once in a period of 30 seconds. *;Advertising *:This category includes advertisement of: ** Any non-beneficial, non-World of Warcraft related businesses, organizations, or websites. * Other types *;Physical harassment ** Stealing resource nodes, kill stealing, training, etc. ** Abusing game mechanics/exploiting or disrupting zones/areas to cause another player grief or distress. *;Ongoing Harassment ** Harassment takes many forms and the intent behind the communication is important. Ongoing harassment is repeatedly targeting a specific player with harassment, either physical or verbal. In WoWWiki For the most part WoWWiki follows the same standards of harassment that Blizzard does, but includes additional forms that are wiki-specific: * . * Claiming not in User: or User talk: namespaces.† * . * Malicious . * . * Repeated . * . † Namespaces such as Portal: and WoWWiki: are controlled and moderated by admins, which makes them somewhat owned, so are a mild exceptions. :See also WoWWiki:Harassment. References External links ;News Category:Game terms Category:WoWWiki